Slumbering Sweethearts : ShiRika
by Azurealean
Summary: Set in the world of "The Ice Princess of Rikkaidai" by Starian NightZz. Another ShiRika One-Shot! Sleeping during practice is excused if it can double as match-making. FemRyo.


**DISCLAIMER : I own NOTHING! Prince of Tennis is owned by Konomi Takeshi, not me. Set in the world of "The Ice Princess of Rikkaidai" by Starian NightZz, and Shiki is her OC. Credit goes to their respective owners! Let's pretend that YukiRika doesn't exist here. (Please don't kill me, YukiRika fangirls.)**

**WARNING : FemRyo and ShiRika. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

A group of teenagers in varying uniforms huddled around a bench in one of Seigaku's tennis courts, whispering and snickering amongst themselves in hushed tones; some teens were even taking photos.

Why, you ask? The answer was quite simple.

Two teens were sitting on the bench, both asleep, snoring ever-so-lightly. One was a girl with raven hair sporting a yellow and black uniform, the other a male with silver hair wearing a white and blue uniform. The pair was none other than Rikkaidai's vice-captain and Seigaku's captain. Rika's head rested comfortably on Shiki's shoulder, Rika's arms loosely wrapped around Shiki's torso. In turn, Shiki's face was buried in her hair, while his arms were draped around her shoulders and waist. All in all, it was a lovely and adorable sight to see.

Of course, both Seigaku and Rikkaidai players were not going to pass up this chance to gather valuable blackmail, no matter how cute the pair was. The two teamswould _never_ let the unknowingly cute couple live this down. Never mind that, Atobe was going to screech their ears off once he catches wind of this (and Ryoga was going to hunt them down). Theywere going to have their fun.

Competition aside, Shiki and Rika would make a great couple! The Seigaku players were not blind, theywere able to catch the discreet glances that Shiki often sent to the vice-captain of Rikkaidai. The emotion that Shiki held in his eyes when he did glace at Rika was an emotion above friendship.

On the other hand, Rika would only show 'hardly-there hints' of her own feelings towards the captain of Seigaku… Kevin commented that it would most likely be a slight "Tsundere" type of relationship if ('when', not 'if', Kevin corrected himself) the two actually became official. That earned him quite a nasty bruise on his head when Rika overheard him during one of Rikkaidai's 'guy talk'.

The playerscouldn't wait until the sempai-tachi hears about this!

Meanwhile, Shiki was slowly lulled half-way out of his dreams by the somewhat annoying whispering of familiar voices. However, Shiki was too tired to even care. Instead, Shiki stirred and shifted his position a bit, subconsciously tightening his hold on the object was currently in his arms. Shiki silently noted that he was, in fact, very comfortable. Snuggling in closer to the warmth, Shiki buried his face deeper in her hair. The strands smelled like lilac, he mused. All the boy could think about was the practice match against Rika, and then Rika herself. Shiki had already admitted to himself, in a voice no louder than a whisper located in the back of his mind, that he had feelings for Rika, not that Shiki would never admit to it in public.

The last thought that runs though his or her mind before going to sleep is what he or she will dream of. Currently, Rika was having dreams about Shiki. Keeping that in mind, there was no surprise when she was found smiling in her sleep. Several of the spectators were guessing as to why she was smiling– most of them were pretty accurate.

The dream they were sharing? That's another story.

Shiki and Rika woke from their brief slumber about ten minutes later. The scene before the two players was certainly surprising. Just from what the drowsy pair could see in their direct line of vision, Shiki and Rika could see almost all of their teammates cheering and whistling, along with bouts of laughter emitting from every other person. Rika and Shiki's faces were priceless!

As the crowed dispersed, a tacit was formed: _"Let's never mention this ever again." _The whistles and cheers from earlier were still ringing in their ears, annoying them and adding up to their embarrassment.

For a brief moment, their eyes met, blue eyes clashing with golden ones. They stayed still, just staring at each other like that, lost in their own little worlds.

_The two smiled._

* * *

**Good or bad? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Flames are accepted whole-heartedly.**

**Special thanks to my awesome beta, slayer of the wind ! I swear, this would've been a hideous fic if it weren't for her. Thanks slayer !**

**Remember to leave a review! Thanks for taking your time to read this! **

**Oh, and please check out Starian NightZz. She's an awesome author, trust me!**


End file.
